A Salute for Captain
by a-blinger-forever94
Summary: JongHo fic. Jonghyun's first week on board well known and respected, Chief Officer Choi Minhos's ship. Reputations are tested, things get heated and strict boundaries are breached. *Smut warning*


He ran his rough hands over the younger boy's damp milky skin, feeling him tremble slightly under his touch. He loved this feeling; being in such complete and utter control. He steadied his breath, stripping his dominant hand off the boy and quickly running it through his blonde locks.

Jonghyun chuckled as the shorter one squirmed, breath even more ragged from their deed finished just minutes before.

The boy just looked up at him, eyes heavy and still dark with lust. Jonghyun quickly avoided his contact, thoughts focused more his rather successful job, a satisfied smirk tugged at the corner of his lips.

"…hyun? Jonghyun?" The boy repeated, speaking up a bit with still heavy breaths. Jonghyun whipped his head towards the voice, having not realized he had zoned out.

"What." He spat in return, already bored with the boy, sights now set on leaving.

"I just-" The boy continued, pale fingers reaching out to trail down the elders exposed torso shamelessly. But Jonghyun cut him off there, never one for much affection or communication after the act.

"You see.." He started, instantly blanking on a name. _Fuck, what even was his name? (Did he even ask?) _Thoughts swirled around Jonghyuns head, soon realizing he didn't care much anyways.

"I know you have other duties and a rather busy schedule tomorrow.." He explained further, proceeding to standing up and gather his clothes. "As do I. So it'd be best if we got some sleep in before the sun rose, eh?" Jonghyun presented lightly, more of a statement than a question.

The younger only nodded, reaching over for something to wipe the remnants off his body. By this time, Jonghyun had already dressed and was headed toward the door.

"I'll see you around then" The elder threw over his shoulder as he saw the boy nod and bow slightly from his place on the floor. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and let out a blatant scoff at the formal gesture before shutting the heavy wood door behind.

Jonghyun woke up the next morning to the sound of the other sailors tiredly shuffling around the cabin and hopping down from the bunks above. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, having not quite adjusted to the stiff cots, only being on board for just over a week. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and proceeded to throw on his clothes for the day, running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Good morning princess~"One of his bunk mates teased, Jonghyun instantly turning in an attempt to shoot him his best glare, despite how god-awfully early it was.

He couldn't remember his name, but he recognized him as one of the sailors he happened to fuck early last week. Waving him off, Jonghyun continued dressing and shuffled out into the main deck joining with the rest of the crew.

The sun was just peeking out, shining dully on the calm waves in the distance. It was breezy and warm, with not another ship in sight. The blonde took a deep breath in an attempt to wake himself up, ignoring his growling stomach, knowing food would not be given out for a few more hours after the started the day's work.

He was snapped out of his own thoughts by the harsh voice of the Cadet shouting the day's tasks and orders. Jonghyun only half-listened, attention suddenly cast to the approaching figure joining the Cadet, their Chief Officer, Choi Minho.

He was dressed in his usual red double breasted coat, white colored dress shirt neatly pressed and tucked in, complete with a matching red tie and gold knobs. _Fuck was he attractive._

He had only met the handsome officer once, Choi Minho, when he first was assigned to this particular ship. Their conversation was brief at best but Jonghyun couldn't help but think how great a fuck he'd be with a face and stature like that.

His eyes were dark as he stared out into the group of strong, able men. He nodded with approval as Jonghyun noticed the men around him start moving to their respective positions.

_Fuck, where the hell am I supposed to go? _Jonghyun thought as he followed the Seaman in front of him.

After a few hours of manual labor and in his opinion, rather tedious tasks, the crew was gathered for a meal break. Before he was able to sit down, he was summoned over by the Cadet from earlier.

"Yes..?" The blonde asked rather blatantly, not having any of that 'yes sir, how may I be of assistance' bullshit. The officer looked taken aback for a second, quickly recovering and shooting the younger a stern glare.

"Chief Officer Choi has requested a small meeting with you after dinner." He reported obediently. The boy's ears perked up at the Officers name in response.

"Probably to discuss your attitude" He added snarkily. Jonghyun rolled his eyes, purposely toying with his long earring to further annoy the elder.

"Understood." Jonghyun mocked, bring a hand up lazily to his temple. The officer then gave him another glare before turning to leave.

The day passed slowly from there, with much more physical labor and reparations to be done until the late hours. After a late dinner, Jonghyun went immediately to his bunk, preparing himself for his meeting with Officer Choi.

He dressed in his formal attire, not too sure what to expect or what he would even get bitched for this time. He wasn't even sure where to meet him, _his office? Did he even have an 'office'? _

The blonde left his bunk, just as the other seamen were heading off to bed or throwing back swigs of hard whiskey to relieve their aching muscles.

Walking out to the side of the deck he stared into the ocean before him, kneading his sore shoulders. He looked around, but no one was out at this hour. _I'm too damn sore for this shit, I could be sleeping by now, or better yet, drinking my aches away._

"Now just where the fuck…" Jonghyun trailed off as he saw the dim light streaming from a room in the upper cabin. He sauntered over to the source, up some stairs and onto a wood platform.

Peering in through the petite window he saw the back of the Officer, sitting in a cushioned wooden chair with a handle of whiskey balanced between the small desk to his right and his hand, scribbling something on various layers of papers.

He tugged on his gray uniform, loosening his thin black tie slightly before forcing the weighted door open. The noise was enough for Officer Choi to turn his head at the sudden intrusion, leaving him to stare at the blonde.

_Fuck he looked good_. Jonghyun shook his head of the thought slightly before proceeding, closing the heavy door behind him. He looked around the room for a second then back at the Officer, who had yet to say a word to him.

"You're Kim Jonghyun, correct?" The taller male asked straight faced, breaking the silence. The blonde only nodded in response, continuing to look about the confined room, while sneaking glances at the well-dressed male opposite of him.

He couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched the man's double adams apple bob as he downed the entirety of his drink. He hastily poured himself another strong glass before starting again.

"You were told to meet me after dinner. You're late." The Officer stated shortly, looking straight at the blonde while bringing his glass once again to his lips.

"I needed to change." Jonghyun fired back, looking at him with equal intensity. The taller only scoffed, throwing back the hard liquor in one gulp.

"Late is still late." The Officer reprimanded dryly, causing the latter to roll his eyes, ignoring his comment completely.

"Do you have any idea as to why I called you here?" He continued, staring into the empty glass held loosely in his left hand.

_Late night fuck? _Jonghyun chuckled at his witty mind and replied with a slight shoulder raise, despite the fact that the other wasn't even looking his way.

"What is this, middle school?" Jonghyun asked cockily.

The brunette just turned his head, raising a brow in response, not accustomed to the lack of respect.

"Listen here" the taller warned, suddenly looking about the room, out the limited windows, and back at the boy. Jonghyun just stared in slight confusion as to what he was getting at.

The brunette stood suddenly, setting his glass down on the long table and loosening his thin black tie, ever so slightly.

Jonghyun swallowed. _God was he sexy._

The younger male advanced towards him, eyes dark. "You've been here not all of 2 weeks and you've already made quite the reputation for yourself" the Officer breathed, now dangerously close, Jonghyun remaining immobile. "Or so I've heard."

_Jesus fucking christ. _

The blonde quickly sorted his thoughts, playing it cool as he always did. It was suddenly a thousand degrees in the shallow room, the lack of more than 2 windows suddenly a disadvantage, let alone them being unopened in the first place.

"So you called me in to test out that theory?" The shorter one recovered smoothly, a smirk plastering his face.

"Just as fucking cocky too" He male slurred, not denying the previous statement in anyway but instead pressing in closer.

The smirk didn't leave the elders face as he allowed himself to be roughly pushed against the dark wooden door, head smacking the frame. He felt the Officers warmth and weight press against him, ignoring the rush of pain to the back of his skull.

This only fueled the blonde's adrenaline rush as he racked his fingers through the brunettes hair, his black cap toppling to the floor. The latter didn't offer a moment of hesitation, much less an explanation, before crashing their lips together hungrily.

Jonghyun tasted the burn of warm whiskey and reciprocated willingly, moving one of his hands down the taller mans chest, over the red vinyl, grabbing for the gold knobs. Lips still locked, he was pushed against the door again, this time with double the force, causing his grey hat to fall silently to the ground.

The Officer broke away suddenly; face pink due to the mixture of alcohol consumption and lack of oxygen. Jonghyun took a quick breath, before grabbing the younger by his red lapels and roughly slamming _him_ against the door.

He looked shocked for a moment, but Jonghyun gave him no time to think, breaching the space between their lips while intentionally grinding his hips for friction.

He heard the male release a breathy moan, before angling slightly and latching his hands to the blonde's hips. The younger was more sloppy with his mouth now, despite his tongue darting between his lips to meet the shorter males.

"Where's all this coming from, Choi?" Jonghyun asked between breaths, pausing to move his knee to grind purposely against Minho's crotch, not allowing him to answer. His fingers drug down and tugged at the Officers white button down impatiently.

Minho just moaned more, pushing against the elder greedily. Jonghyun had had enough of his shirt and tie by now, carelessly ripping off the red breasted coat, pulling the thin black tie loose and tearing the unbuttoned collared shirt over his shoulders.

Heat gathered at the pit of his stomach as the younger ripped his lips away, latching on to Jonghyun's neck, while working the buttons of the elders grey suit coat open.

The blondes breathing hitched as he tore off the rest of the shirt and clawed at the back before him, Minho continuing to suck harshly on his neck and collarbone. It was Jonghyun moaning this time, body burning with desire to touch even more of the Officer. Minho was quick to throw off the elders layers, running his hands shamelessly over defined abs.

Minho connected their lips again, shifting them away from the door and against another wall. Jonghyun's lips quickly matched the new brisk pace as one hand dropped down to the younger's ass, groping it and yanking hips even closer to his own.

The brunettes breathing quickened, becoming more hot and labored. It had to be the sexiest sound Jonghyun had ever heard.

"Pants…off" Minho managed through rough kisses, nothing but tongue and teeth.

"Yes sir" Jonghyun breathed heavily, irises dark with lust. He worked the younger's pants until they fell down to his ankles. Minho swiftly kicked off his shoes, smoothly sliding out of his socks short afterward. His blood was rushing, head clouded with heat from the Officer.

Minho nipped at the elder's neck, already marked from minutes before. The blonde groaned deeply, feeling himself straining in his jeans.

"Fuck Minho" Jonghyun cursed breathlessly. Fire now scorching the tips of his rib cage uncontrollably.

"That's Chief Officer Choi to you, you piece of shit" Minho spat, as he grabbed a fist full of blonde hair, forcing the elder to look up at him. "Now. Do it _now_" The younger commanded, fist still angrily yanking.

This turned Jonghyun on like no other, immediately complying as adrenaline threw him into a frenzy of hormones and desire. He clawed at the skin by the younger's hipbone, hand trembling as he slid the man's boxers down muscular thighs.

Minho could only groan lowly as the elder began to pump his hardened flesh with long, desperate strokes. The blonde pressed his thumb over the tip, massaging it lightly, watching as the latter knitted his brows together in pleasure, craning his neck to bring their mouths together again, muffling increasing moans.

Jonghyun felt hot fingers snake their way down to his hips, roughly ripping at the button. The brunette tore his pants down harshly, the elder feeling him shivering from the mixture of heat and pure pleasure. Jonghyun was quick to remove his shoes and strip himself of his socks.

He quickened his pace while licking the taller male's upper chest, up to his double adams apple.

Minho ushered the blonde closer to the desk, leaning against it for support. He opened his eyes to rip off the only fabric between the two, chest rising and falling quickly as sweat beaded on his brow. The sight made Jonghyun's entire body burn.

The taller male grabbed the elder's cock suddenly and began to pump as well, matching the tempo. Jonghyun shot the blonde a look suddenly, causing him to slow.

Minho reached a trembling hand into the shallow drawer next to him and pulled out a dull foil packet and small bottle of lube. The brunette was panting as he ripped open the exterior and slipped it onto the latter, eyes meeting his.

"You ready?" Jonghyun growled, not caring for an answer. The Officer just clashed their lips together sloppily, pressing their bodies together.

The blonde took this time to grasp the taller male's hip tightly and flip him over the desk in one swift motion, receiving a curse in response.

Jonghyun was growing impatient, any trace of self-control now long gone. He reached over for the lube with one hand, the other forcefully pushing Minho over the desk, face making contact with the rough surface. Slicking his head Jonghyun watched as the younger tensed slightly, bracing himself.

The blonde positioned himself at the latter's entrance teasingly, despite feeling of boiling heat present in his abdominals.

"Just fuck me already, you son of a bitch" Minho barked angrily, causing the elders hormone levels to spike.

Without warning, he slid into the brunette with one smooth motion, grip tightening on the tan body below him as he released a labored moan. The familiar burn of pleasure pulsed through him as he rocked in and out.

Minho's breathing hitched as he groaned, pleasure taking over his body as well. Jonghyun held himself up with shaky arms, moving his hips back and forward again relentlessly. Minho's back arched suddenly as the elder found his prostate, a scream ripping from his throat.

"Look who's in charge now" Jonghyun breathed into the younger's ear suddenly, propping himself back up, breaking any sort of pace he had set before. His whole body ached, fire consuming his being and pleasure shooting up his spine.

The brunette was left sputtering, the ragged pace forcing him to bite down hard on his knuckles to keep from releasing anymore screams.

The muffled throaty moans and whimpers shook the elder insides, the near-painful pleasure almost too much for him to handle. Sweat dripped off his forehead and down his neck as he moved even faster than before; hard and relentless.

Jonghyun leaned down, wrapping a hand firmly around Minho's hard length. The younger bucked into his hand in a broken, labored rhythm, motions becoming chaotic and uncontrollable.

Chests heaving, the blonde continued to plow into the man, pleasure gripping every fiber of his being. He knew he was close, his groans becoming more vocal and unsuppressed.

"I'm about to fucking lose it" Minho choked out, feeling Jonghyun's grip tighten and quicken around him.

He didn't last long after that, groans destroying his throat as his stuttered the blonde's name repeatedly. His body then shook, muscles suddenly tense, as he released into the elders hand.

That was far too much for Jonghyun to handle as a blast of pleasure turned his vision white, breathing temporarily suspended. His hips stuttered to a stop as his orgasm washed over him entirely.

After desperately catching his breath, the elder slid out of Minho's sweaty body, only to see the brunette's eyes meet his, hooded and glassy with satisfaction.

Jonghyun tried to steady his breath, his already sore muscles aching a hell of a lot more now. He slipped off the latex, tossing it into the nearby bin.

"I'm glad we were able to have this meeting." The elder smirked cockily, chest still heaving, as the Officer moved to sit back in his chair casually. He walked over to pick up his clothes, tossing the brunette his collared button up. The latter caught it lazily, searching the ceiling with his eyes as he ran a hand through his now tousled hair. The younger wiped off his abdomen and reached over from his seat for his pants.

Jonghyun was dressing now, smirk still plastered on his flushed face. Minho scoffed at the male's utter arrogance, standing up to dress himself as well.

"If you ever need my assistance again" The blonde continued already halfway to the door, "I'm only an order away." He offered smugly.

Minho just waved him away dismissively, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Captain." Jonghyun offered the formality as a final word, nodding swiftly as a sign of departure. Minho watched him exit the room, leaving as quickly as he came in.

"That son of a bitch" The Officer found himself saying to no one in particular, shaking his head once again as a slight grin spread across his lips.


End file.
